Song of the Sea
by tstovall001
Summary: Saoirse was 10 when her mother disappeared and blamed her mute 6-year-old sister for the tragedy. When their father sends them to the city, they discover Mayura's culture as a selkie. As they journey home, 16 year old Irish youth Saoirse learns that her mute sister Mayura is a selkie who must find her voice. Join Saoirse and her little sister in my version of Song of the Sea!


**Author's Note: I decided to make Saoirse the oldest by eleven years instead of four. And here is my character information on Mayura and Shine:**

**Full Name: Mayura Lisanna Charlotte-Aura**

**Species:Human/Selkie**

**Favorite Animal: Seal**

**Favorite Song: Amrhan Na Farraige**

**Birthday: October 30**

**Hair Color: Cyan/Black and White (when under the effects of drying out on land)**

**Skin Color: Peach/Pale grey**

**Eye Color: Blue**

* * *

**Full Name: Shine Aurora Belle **

**Species: Human/Selkie**

**Favorite Animal: Seal**

**Favorite Song: Amrhan Na Farraige**

**Hair Color: Cyan**

**Skin Color: Peach**

**Eye Color: Blue**

* * *

"Come away, O human child. To the waters and the wild. With a faerie, hand in hand. For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand." A woman said to her daughter. In a special lighthouse off the coast of Northeastern Ireland, a little white-haired girl named Saoirse, was in her bedroom painting a mural of a selkie and characters from Irish stories with her mother for her new baby sister. Her mother was pregnant with the new baby and was teaching Saoirse an Irish song.

**Shine:**

**Idir Ann Is Idir As**

**Idir Thuaidh Is Idir Theas**

"Will you try it with me, darling?" her mother asked Saoirse pausing her painting.

"Okay mommy." Saoirse answered her mother with a giggle.

"Idir ann is idir as. I forget." Saoisre said.

"Idir thuaidh is idir theas" her mother sang as Saoirse copied her.

Just then, her father came into the bedroom to let them know it was time for bed.

"Bedtime. Finish up Shine and Saoirse." Her father said.

"Daddy, look at the selkie. She's singing her song, so that she can send all the Na Dione Sidhe home across the sea. And look! She's turning into a seal. Do you like the selkie?" his 10 year old daughter asked.

"She's beautiful." commented Lewis.

"But we have to finish it before the baby comes." Saoirse said in her father's arms.

"We have lots of time to finish the mural, my little pearl. But it's time for bed now." her mother insisted.

Her daughter relented and they walked to her bedroom. Saoirse was in bed with her dog Crystal and her mother started having sharp contractions.

(groans)

(gasps)

"Are you alright?" Lewis asked concerned for his wife.

"I'm fine. It's fine. Comfy?" Shine asked her daughter.

"Mmhm." agreed Saoirse.

"Now settle down. There's something I want to give you, my little pearl." Her mother explained and took a shell from her coat pocket and played a ballad on it.

"What is it?" Saoirse asked her mother out of curiosity.

"This is an ancient shell that my mother gave _me _a long time ago. Hold it to your ear and listen carefully. You'll hear the Song of the Sea." Shine explained.

Saoirse held the shell to her ear and heard the waves crashing and exclaimed in excitement " I can hear the sea, mommy!"

Her mother giggled in content and said " Keep listening. Idir thuaidh is idir theas."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"(yawns) I can't wait for the baby to come. We're going to be best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course you are. You're going to be the best big sister in the world. Ag Cuardu Go Damanta."

(gasps) (groans)

"Shine?" Lewis called.

"I'm so sorry, my little pearl. I will miss you." Shine said in remorse and ran out of the room with two white streaks appearing in her hair.

"Mommy?" Saoirse called after her mom. "Mommy?"

* * *

**** SONG OF THE SEA ****

* * *

6 years have passed since Shine disappeared and it affected the family greatly. Lewis is broken and ignores Saoirse, Mayura is mute, and a now 17 year old Saoirse is resentful to her little sister because everyone ignores her and showers Mayura with attention. It was Mayura's 6th birthday and she and Saoirse were on the beach before her party. It was also the 6th anniversary of Shine's disappearance. Mayura has sparkly cyan hair that reaches her waist and for her daily outfit she wears a orange dress with a blue sweater and pink boots. And Saoirse grew into a beautiful young woman. She had gorgeous white hair with colbat blue streaks styled in a mid-back length high ponytail with a blush on her cheeks. And a now teenage Saoirse was sitting on a boat drawing in her mother's journal. Her daily outfit consisted of a kimino-styled crop top, jeans, and knee-length high-heeled boots.

"Hey, Crystal, look at this! Mom used to tell me this story. It's the giant Mac Lir and his dogs. They're best friends like us." Saoirse said to her dog gesturing to a picture of Mac Lir and his two Great Danes.

(barks)

"Crystal, do go too close to the water. It's dangerous." Saoirse warned and went back to drawing in the book.

Just then, Saoirse's little sister Mayura came up to her and wanted to play.

(heavy breathing)

"For someone who hasn't learned how to talk, you are very loud." Saoirse said in annoyance and went back to drawing again.

(inhaling and exhaling)

"Ugh, come on Mayura! Why don't you just just go down there and play with some rocks or something?" she said exasperated and pushed her little sister off the boat and onto the sand.

"Hey Crystal! I'm drawing the Great Seanachi! He has loads of hair, like you."

Mayura wished her sister would show her that much love when she heard seals calling. Feeling drawn to the ocean, she walked towards the seals as if in a trance.

Annoyed, her sister said "Dad said _I'm _in charge and I say there's no going in the water. It's dangerous. I can't. Crystal, I can't. No! No! Whoa! Crystal, no! Help!"

Mayura and Crystal came close to the shore in concern for Saoirse. She came out of the water coughing and even more annoyed than earlier.

"That's it!" she declared "I'm not looking after you anymore. (coughs) You nearly got me killed. Come out with your hands up." Saoirse ordered.

Mayura obeyed and came out of the water with her hands up all the way to the lighthouse.

"Don't turn around. Keep going."

* * *

Up at the lighthouse, a depressed Lewis was looking over the ocean thinking of his wife Shine. He didn't even notice his daughters approach him.

"Dad! She went into the water and nearly got me killed. Just 'cause it's her birthday, she thinks she can do whatever she likes. You'd better give out to her this time, 'cause I'm not minding her anymore. Father!" Saoirse shouts.

"What? Are you playing 'Cops and Robbers'?" Lewis finally answered in a monotone voice.

"Are you going to give out to her?"

"Ah. Here's the birthday girl. Come up here to me."

"Dad!"

"Haha. You were under arrest, were ya?"

"Father?"

Saoirse really missed her father and her mother. So she took out the shell her mother gave her from her bag, and looked over the ocean, remembering how close she was with her parents when she was little. _'I don't really hate Mayura. I just wish Dad and Granny would give me as much attention as they give her. She's in the spotlight while I'm being kept in the shadows.' _Saoirse thought in sadness as tears cascaded down her face. Meanwhile at the dock, a ferry boat with a car arrives.

"I hear there's a birthday party above at the lighthouse today. Young Mayura is six, is she? Seems like only yesterday.. Well, you old witch!" the ferry man exclaimed after the lady covered him in exhaust.

(beeps)

"Ugh, Granny. She's going to try and make us move to the city again isn't she" Saoirse asked rhetorically.

"I don't know how you can live in this awful place. You girls are a state. Is that your birthday outfit? Haven't you learned to speak yet?" Granny asked Mayura when she didn't speak.

"The doctor said she will in her own time, Mum." Lewis insisted.

"The child can't be dressed like that on her birthday. It's a-it's a disgrace"

In her bedroom, Mayura was dressed in a cyan dress with elbow-length sleeves and a matching bow.

"Put this on. Little girls only turn six once, and they need to be _properly _dressed. Now, isn't that lovely? Don't move now until I call you." her granny instructed and went downstairs.

(tsk)

Mayura's curiosity got the better of her as she wandered into her big sister's bedroom and took her shell. When she was about to play the shell, Saoirse came in and took the shell.

"No. That's mine. Mum gave it to _me_, not you!" Saoirse said angry.

"Mayura Lisanna Charlotte-Aura! Come downstairs please!"

* * *

Downstairs Mayura's birthday party took place.

"Now Mayura, try some of my nettle tea and gooseberry buns there. Very good for the voice. They might cure you."

Mayura gave Crystal one of the buns and the dog spat it out. Then her father presented her birthday cake. It was chocolate with vanilla icing and had 6 heart candles on top.

Their Granny set up a camera and said "All right. Everyone ready for Mayura to blow out the candles, huh? I want to capture the emotion of the day: one big happy family. Smile on the count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Mayura blew out her candles and her wish was for her sister and herself to be best friends forever.

Saoirse decided to get ready for bed and told her father "I'm going to take a shower." and went upstairs.

Saoirse was dressed in her periwinkle bathrobe and slippers, about to get in the shower, when she heard her father call for her.

"I'm going out for a while. You're in charge until I get home." he told her and went into the kitchen with his mother.

That night, Mayura came into her sister's bedroom with her mother's storybook. Downstairs, Lewis and his Mum were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Ah, the kids are in bed. I'm just heading over to the mainland for one with Dan." Lewis said to his mother.

"You're better off not thinking about that night, you know." His mother said back to him.

"Her anniversary is just once a year, Mum." Lewis replied and got on the ferry.

After Saoirse got out the shower, she went into her bedroom and closed the door to brush her hair. Saoirse's pajamas consisted of a cerulean ankle-length gown with wrist-length sleeves and a matching robe. Sitting at her vanity, she got out her favorite hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

"Come in." Saoirse called from inside her room, only to find it was her little sister.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? You want a story? Hmm. Okay. I'll tell you a story. Did you ever hear of Macha, the Owl Witch?" Saoirse asked her sister while putting her hair in a bun.

Mayura shook her head in fright because of the story.

"Well, she's _evil. _You know the island out at sea? It's called 'Mac Lir'. It's called that because it's not an island at all. It's a huge giant! Macha's owls took all the giant's feelings and turned him to stone. And do you know the worst of it? She was his mother! He was her victim and she hasn't stopped since. To this day, all the faeries are afraid to come out on Halloween night. Because if they do, Macha's owls will find them and turn them to stone. Tomorrow is Halloween. Macha's owls might even come here and take _Dad's _feelings. And turn _him_ to stone. And then nobody will love you. And this is what Macha looks like!" Saoirse said as she dressed up like an owl.

(hoots) (maniacal laughter)

Mayura was so scared she ran to her room and hid under her covers crying.

"Mayura, it's just one of Mum's stories. It's not real." The white-haired child tried to reassure her little sister.

Giving up, she turned off her light and went to sleep.

Later that night, Mayura came into Saoirse's bedroom and took the shell.

In the bathroom, Mayura was delighted to find out she could play the shell.

Then, a bunch of lights came into the bathroom.

Curious, she followed the lights into her father's bedroom.

On the dresser, Mayura found a picture of her mother when she was pregnant with Mayura.

Mayura found a key under the picture and followed the lights into the closet, where she found a glowing chest.

Inserting the key in the keyhole, she opened the chest and found a glowing white sealskin coat.

Mayura put on the coat and walked outside to the beach.

Confused, she swam into the ocean and dove underwater, transforming into a glowing white seal pup.

When she heard her granny calling her name, she swam to shore and fell asleep on the beach.

"Mayura! Mayura! (gasps) The child! Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh. This is the last straw now. I'll not have anymore of this wild carry-on. No more of it." Granny declared after bring Mayura to her bedroom.

When Granny brought Mayura into her bedroom, Saoirse woke up from the commotion.

(yawns)

(coughs)

"Now, look. You've caught a cold. Did you know she was up?" Granny asked Saoirse who came into the bedroom.

"No. And Granny? It's 3:00 in the morning. What happened to Mayura?" asked the exhausted teenager while fixing her robe and slippers.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked coming into the room.

"I found her washed up on the _shore _in the middle of the night. She's not safe in this awful place. I know what's best."

"Hold on a second, Mum."

"No, _you_ hold on. Where were you? Off in the pub with that old fool of a ferry man. This is no place for children, Lewis. This is no place for a family. That's the end of it now. I need to take my medicine."

"Oh, Mayura."

"Father, where did she get this?" Saoirse asked holding the white coat.

"Give me that. I can't lose her too, Shine." Lewis whispered and threw the chest and key into the ocean.

* * *

**(AN: In Ireland, Celts celebrate Halloween as Samhain, 'Al Hallowtide'- the "Feast of the Dead") **

The next morning (Halloween morning) Lewis was putting all of their stuff into Granny's car, then he looked up to the light worried about Saoirse. Speaking of Saoirse, she was at the light with Crystal holding her mother's shell when she heard her granny coming.

(gasps)

"Stubborn girl" muttered Granny.

"I'm. Not. Going. You can't make me." protested the 16 year old.

"I know what's best for you. So you'd better stop this nonsense at once and do what you're told."

"It's not fair. Please. At least let me take Crystal. I don't want to go!"

"Be quiet Saoirse. Get in the car and stop all this carry-on"

"Dad! Dad, tell her I won't go! Please, Father! I'm staying with you! I'm 16 years old and I'm allowed to make my own choices."

Lewis put Saoirse into the car and snapped at her.

"No, Dad, no! It's Mayura's fault. Not mine. Why do I have to go? Don't make me go. Let me out! Why do you and Granny hate me so much?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A DAUGHTER OR GRANDDAUGHTER TO EITHER OF YOU EVER SINCE MOM DISAPPEARED?! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Saoirse snapped at her father, causing both him and Granny to look at her in shock.

"Why would Mum and I hate you, Saoirse? You really think we hate you?" Lewis asked in shock.

Saoirse didn't answer her father as she turned away from him.

(sniffs)

(car engine starting)

Lewis gave Saoirse one last hug good-bye and went back into the house.

"Father?"

(barking)

"Crystal! Stay away from the water! You'll drown. I'll come back for you. I promise."

(sobbing)

"What's the matter with you, Saoirse?" asked Dan

"Granny won't let Crystal come with us!" sobbed the crying teenager.

"Ah. The old witch"

(seals calling)

"Hmm. Would you look at that? Hmm. Look, Saoirse. Seals! There haven't been seals around here for years. A _mhachin_."

When the boat arrived at the docks, the long drive to Granny's house began.

(quiet sobbing)

"Saoirse, there will be no tears in this car or in my house. Do you hear me Saoirse?" Granny asked her eldest grandaughter.

(sniffles)

"The city is no place for a dog of Crystal's size. She'd only be whimpering and whining there. Sure you wouldn't want that for her now, would you? Ah, you will love it in the city, Saoirse. I know you will."

In Granny's house they were all drinking tea with the radio playing. But Saoirse and Mayura would rather be at the beach instead of a house in the city.

(slurps)

"Ah. Oh, isn't this nice? I love this song!" Granny exclaimed while sipping her tea.

(humming along to the tune)

Saoirse got bored listening to the song so she pulled out her phone and put on 'True Colors' with the endless repeat setting.

"The bathroom's upstairs, dear. Don't use the good towels. They're only for guests."

Mayura's curiosity got the better of her and went into her grandmother's bedroom and took her best coat. Downstairs, Granny was still humming to her song when a droplet of water plopped into her teacup. When she got upstairs, she screamed. Saoirse came upstairs and had to stifle a laughing fit. Mayura tried to swim but ultimately failed and ended up ruining her granny's best coat. As punishment, she sent Saoirse and Mayura to bed early.

(screams)

"My best coat!"

(clicks)

(door closes)

(coughs)

"It's not even 4 o'clock. No one goes to bed at this time!" Saoirse exclaimed in annoyance.

"Look at that now. It is completely ruined. Goodness gracious. Have they no homes to go to? It's not safe. (clicks tongue) What the?!"

"Are you the selkie?" Spud asked in a disguise.

"Get out of that will you?! Little devils. Go on. Out with you. Go before I ring the police! I've seen it all now. Sitting in garbage cans.." Granny muttered to herself as she walked back into the house.

"Quick. Get the coat." Lug ordered.

"The selkie coat." Spud whispered.

In the bedroom, Saoirse crawled out of the bed and checked her map.

"I'm coming to get you Crystal." she whispered and opened the window. Leaping out of the window, she ran into town, unaware that her little sister was following her.

(heavy breathing)

"Ugh. What do _you _think you're doing?" Saoirse asked Mayura. The little cyan-haired girl pointed to the map.

"No. I'm going home to live with Crystal. You're going to stay with Granny. I said no!"

Then Mayura kicked her sister's leg when she tried to take her back to Granny's house, making Saoirse let go of Mayura's hand.

"Right. That's it!" the white-haired teenager declared and brought out her leash for Crystal, tying her and Mayura together.

"You can only come with me if you obey my orders at all times. I'm the oldest and that's the rule. If you put one step out of line, I do this." Saoirse explained before zipping the leash.

**ballad**

"Hey! You thief. That's mine. Give it back."

(sneezes)

"Ew. You're so disgusting. Okay, you can keep it for _now._ But you'd better clean it when we get home."

**ballad**

"Hey, excuse me! Maybe a bus driver could tell us."

Lug, Mossy, and Spud were following the two girls wearing disguises so Macha's owls won't recognize them.

Saoirse was looking at her map when she noticed a faerie light and caught it in her hands.

"Wow. Look at this, Mayura. Holy Moly. Quick, Mayura, help me catch it."

**ballad**

"We found her, lug. We found her. At last. Don't worry, selkie. We have your coat. Come with us!" Mossy told Mayura.

"Quick, lads." Lug ordered "Get the selkie to the fort. Before the owls spot us."

"Wait! Where are we going? Whoa!"  
(truck horn honking)

The cord led into a small mound behind some bushes and signs. In the tunnels, Saoirse was following the voices when she saw a mural just like the one she painted with her mother when she was 10 years old.

"Lads, what a night. Not only did we find the selkie coat, but we found the selkie herself."

"Hooray!" Spud cheered.

"Now, before the selkie sings her song to send us home, we should entertain her with a few of our own tunes. So lads. Your choice. Who'll get us started."

"Here Lug. Here. I'll sing."

"No, Spud. We want to keep the mood up before the main event. Isn't that right, selkie?"

"I'll do me best. I promise." "Give Mossy a go first, will you? Yow!"

**Mossy:**

**The selkie's song is bright**

**To awaken all who follow**

**Mannanan will lead**

**And to Tir Na Og we'll follow**

**All:**

**Dulaman na binne bui Dulaman Galeach**

**Dulaman na farraige b'fhearr a bhi in Eirinn**

"Lovely job, Mossy. Do you hear the lads cheering you there? Yahoo! Right. Who's next?"

"Here Lug. Here. I'll sing."

"Oh. Go on so."

"Tell us your name, selkie. So we can sing of your adventure."

(sighs)

"Her name's Mayura." Saoirse said from behind a stone faerie.

"Mayura. Yow!"

**Spud:**

**Mayura the selkie will sing and save the day**

**Na Dione Sidhe who rescued her will cheer and celebrate**

**All:**

**Dulaman na binne bui Dulaman Galeach**

**Dulaman na farraige b'fhearr a bhi in Eirinn**

"Wait. I've forgotten the last verse. How did I manage that?" Lug cried.

**Saoirse:**

**Long, long we've prayed**

**To hear the selkie's song**

**And now we pray again that her song will never end**

"That's it. Which one of you had it? Never mind. Keep the _craig _going lads."

**All:**

**Dulaman na binne bui Dulaman Galeach**

**Dulaman na farraige b'fhearr a bhi in Eirinn**

"Right, lads. What you've all been waiting for. Time for the selkie to sing her lovely song."

"You'll be free soon lads. The selkie's song will send us all home!"

"Wischt. Wischt, will you? Come on now, selkie. Sing it."

"Does she know the words?" Mossy asked.

"Give her a chance. Give her a chance."

"Her coat!" Spud cried grabbing the ruined coat.

"Right. Sure, aren't I some idiot? How was I expecting the selkie to sing the song without her coat?"

(sneezes)

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's the right coat."

"Oh, no."

"She can't sing. My little sister can't even talk!" Saoirse said revealing herself.

"A human child?! You were the one that gave me the last verse!" Lug realized.

(gasps)

"Yes. My mom used to sing it. She said it was a faerie song?"

"That'd be right."

"So that would make you-"

"We prefer to call ourselves-"

"The Other Crowd"

"The Good Neighbors"

"Na Dione Sidhe"

(laughs)

"I can't believe it. Na dione sidhe! That's what Mom called the faeries. You're actually real, not just stories?" Saoirse asked in amazement.

"Human girl, do you know where the selkie's coat is? Her real coat?"

"Yes. My father took it. It's at our lighthouse."

"Do you hear that, lads? We're saved!"  
(twitters)

"Macha's owls! Protect the selkie!"

"Mayura! Hold on!"

"They're going for the selkie!" cried Lug.

"Mayura! Run!" Saoirse told her sister while picking her up.

The owls tried to take Mayura away, but the faeries and Saoirse saved her in time and she and her sister escaped outside through a pipe.

"Human girl, find the selkie's true coat. Then she can sing the song and save us all!" Lug ordered before turning to stone.

* * *

"I just saw real faeries!" Saoirse said to the bus driver when they got outside.

"Sure. 'Course you have. Haven't I been ferrying loads of witches and goblins around? Where are you headed?" The bus driver asked Saoirse.

"Can you take us there?"

"Let's see. We can take you as far as Clonmell, and you'll have to take another bus. But that's only if your man is in the form for it. Ah, sure. You know, you'll get there eventually."

"Okay. Two tickets please."

On the bus, Saoirse decided to ask Mayura something while tightening the string.

"Those stories that Mother told me. They're all true. Are you really a.. selkie?" Saoirse asked Mayura.

Mayura smiled at her big sister letting her know that she is a selkie.

"Oh, _Geney Mackerel._"

_'My little sister is really a selkie. OMG! OMG!'_

In the clouds, a silhouette of Shine appeared while she was humming her song.

**ballad**

Noticing the faerie lights, Mayura pushed open the bus door.

"What are you doing? We're on a bus!"

Ignoring her sister, Mayura continued and opened the bus door and Saoirse fell out of the bus.

(screaming)

"You should've said if you wanted to get off the bus. This is not an official stop, you know. Bleedin' trick or treaters." muttered the bus driver and drove off.

"Great. Just great. Now what do we do?" Saoirse asked her sister.

**ballad**

"Oh, right. Let's follow the magical lights. That's much safer that being on a _bus_." Saoirse said sarcastically while glaring at Mayura. Mayura glared back at her sister and pushed open the gate. While they walked, Saoirse uncovered a stone faerie. They were in the middle of the forest, when they heard a growling noise.

"What's that? Don't let it be Macha. Please don't let it be Macha. Mayura, get down." Saoirse ordered only to find it was just Crystal.

"Whoo-hoo! Crystal! Come here, girl! Okay, okay. Get off of me. Wait. If Crystal found us here and has come all this way on her own, she can surely take us back home. Take us home, Crystal."

The trio ran through the forest, across a field of sheep, and past some electrical towers when Mayura started slowing down.

"Ugh. We've a long way to go, you know."

(coughing)

Mayura started coughing violently and slouched onto the ground with bags under her eyes and her hair gained white and black streaks.

(coughing)

Mayura looked up at her sister with a pleading face to get them home.

(gasps)

"What's happening to you?" Saoirse asked while carrying her sister. They kept walking until they got to the Holy Well but the Holy Well was surrounded by stinging nettles and it was raining.

"Oh no. Stinging nettles. Keep your legs up, Mayura. These plants sting pretty bad." Saoirse advised.

Inside the Holy Well, Saoirse had cuts on her legs from the nettles.

"Ugh. Stupid nettles." she whispered wincing from the cuts when she noticed her little sister going outside.

"I'm just after getting you out of the rain, you know" called Saoirse. Then, she noticed the shell on the ground and listened to it, calming her down.

Mayura then came back in with dock leaves.

"Dock leaves! Good thinking, Mayura." Saoirse praised. Mayura started rubbing the leaves on her big sister's legs as payback for earlier.

"That feels way better. Thank you."

Mayura noticed the faerie lights were going into the pool and gave her sister the shell.

"There better not be any snots on it. When the rain stops, we can get going again. Hmm. Maybe we can take a shortcut. Mayura?"

(splash!)

"Mayura! Come up! Come up! She's not coming up!"

(barks)

Crystal dragged Saoirse into the water but the leash snapped and Saoirse floated into an underground cove.

"Mayura! Crystal! Mayura." she whispered and started paddling down the canal.

Later, she heard someone singing.

"_Dulamaan._ Ugh! What is it?" the man asked himself, frustrated.

**Saoirse:**

_**Dulaman na binne bui Dulaman**_** Gaelach**

The man was surprised that Saoirse knew the song he was trying to sing and asked her how she knew the song and who was she.

Saoirse replied, "I'm Saoirse. My mom taught it to me, and I'm just down here looking for my little sister."

Saoirse told the Great Seanachi what was going on and that she needed help, but he refused to help because he doesn't have a clue about human children and only knows about his own kind. But Saoirse said Mayura _is_ his kind, or partly and the faeries said she was a selkie, shocking the Great Seanachi.

(gasps)

"What did you say? A selkie, really?"

"Yes. They were talking about a coat, song, and now I've lost her."

"Something is wrong! They've just been woken, and are already fading?"

"Why?"

"Mayura and the selkie. All of us are connected. Something must've happened to her."

"That's what I'm trying to say! I lost her down here."

"Does the selkie have her coat with her?"

"No. It's at home. My dad took it."

(groans)

"Blasted humans. They don't have a clue. You must get the coat back to her."

" But I don't know where she is."

"Hold on a minute, _ladeen._ Very few hairs till grow because very few of us are left. But the selkie's? Her's still grows. [gasps]"

"What's wrong?"

"Macha has her now. She'll be turned to stone soon, no doubt. You see, without her coat the selkie has no voice. And without her song, she'll not last the night. And we'll all share in her fate."

[gasps]

"Oh, no. I have to go, I have to find her."

"Hold on, now. You still have a chance. Follow this. It will lead you through the tunnel" the Great Seannachi explained as he gave her a string of hair. What Saoirse didn't know is that it contained the night Shine disappeared and the night Mayura was born.


End file.
